


Let Go

by ElfieRae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Blood, Genderbent!Sasuke, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieRae/pseuds/ElfieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuko found herself face to face with a man she hadn't expected, now she's running for her life while trying to stall and find a way to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Derp I suck at summaries!!) I wrote this to cheer up a friend! I didn't really look it over for typos and such, it's just a drabble |D

The glass shattered before she dove through it, rolling onto her shoulder and back before landing right back on her feet so she could continue running. Glancing behind her, dark eyes darting back and forth over the desks and the dark office space, Sasuko fired a shot into the darkness behind her, her breath stilling in her throat when she heard him roar out in pain. She should have known someone so dumb, someone so  stupid and handsome, and strong, wasn’t good for her. But she didn’t listen to her head. Nope. And now look where she was.  
  
Ducking down behind one of the desks, she paused, her chest heaving with how long and how hard she had been running. Her skirt settled just above the floor, the pleats brushing against the back of her heals. In the darkness of the room she could make out the outline of him prowling through between the desks, his fierce eyes narrowed, glowing faintly in the darkness. She hadn’t meant to make him release all his power despite the fact that she had urged him to let go. And sure she had been ready for this, but…. she hadn’t been expecting it. 

Closing her eyes she tried to steady her breath, her fingers tightening around the handle of the gun still in her grasp. She didn’t want to kill him, just, slow him down, knock him out,  something to get him to stop this rampage. 

“I can smell you,” his voice was low, gruff, mocking. She cursed under her breath then opened her eyes again to see those red ones on her. Her own swirled with her power, watching his movements, his power while it whipped around him, the ‘tails’ caressing the edges of the desks before he moved past them. She was close to her father’s secure room, she could lock herself in there for the night and come out once he had drained himself. She just needed to get there first.

With a deep breath, Sasuko took off to the left, running towards the door that would take her into the hall which lead to her father’s office. She could hear his footsteps behind her, running after her. She slipped her fingers around the door handle, only to have it suddenly jerk away from her, or rather her from it. A tight force around her middle pulling her away. 

It let go at the last moment and she turned her body, much like a cat in midair, and landed on her feet in a low crouch, the gun slamming onto the carpeted floor beneath her palm. She pulled her leg in while rising up on her haunches, aiming at the form stalking towards her. “Stay back.” 

“Mmm,” The sound of his voice was a deep rumble, a purr that seemed to reverberate through the entire room. “You don’t really want that.” He stepped forward into the light pouring in from the windows behind her, the city lights making the room glow softly. Instead of speaking she simple fired at him, the bullets hitting him, sinking into his skin and passing through him, but not stopping his gate. Instead the wounds healed, leaving unmarred patches of skin showing through his bloodied and torn shirt.

Her shooting was stopped when one of the tails whipped around and knocked her onto her side, forcing her to let the weapon go, which slid across the carpet. Sasuko recovered quickly and got onto her feet, her bare toes sliding against the carpet a little before she dove for the gun. Before she hit the ground though she was picked up once more, a tail curled around her middle and lifting her up towards the ceiling. Another came to wrap around each leg, then another coiling around one wrist and then the other, forcing them together tightly above her head. She struggled, wiggled, trashed about, trying to break or loosen their hold on her, but nothing worked. 

“Put. Me. Down.” She grit through her teeth, glaring down at the blond through the veil of her bangs. 

Naruto… or rather the creature that was currently inhabiting Naruto’s body, clicked its tongue, a wicked grin curling onto his lips and pushing the whisker-like scars on his cheeks up. “No.” The word rang heavy in the air and caused her to still with the look in his eyes while he lowered her, bringing her down closer to him while still keeping her suspended in the air. “Not when you’re enjoying this.” 

“I’m not enjoying this.” She spat back, tossing her hair from over her shoulder in her struggle. He laughed, the sound deep and dark, not a sound she was used to coming from the man in front of her. 

“Oh really?” He mused, leaning forward so that his hair brushed against her forehead, his fingers lifting to toss her long ponytail back out of her face. “Then tell me why,” he paused long enough for Sasuko to still again, her eyes widening a fraction while one of the tails made its way up her skirt, “you are wet, my love.” With those words the tip of the tail pressed firmly against her, rubbing the cloth of her panties against her clit and forcing a small grunt from her. Naruto leaned forward and nipped lightly at her lower lip while he forced the tail to rub against her harder.

“Not so bad now, is it?” He smiled again and stepped back so that half his face was once again, shrouded in darkness, his eyes glowing while he watched her struggle against his hold.


End file.
